Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The rate of documents and electronic files transmitted via the Internet continues to increase, as does the importance of security of private information often included in the transmitted documents and electronic files. Encrypting private documents with a textual password, for example, allows two or more parties to share private electronic documents, like pictures or an archive, over an insecure channel, such as email or posting to a public file sharing website. In the case of encrypting private documents with a textual password for transmission over a channel, one party can share the textual password to another party over another channel. Such sharing can be verbal (e.g., telephone channel or VoIP channel), for example. Assuming the channel for transmitting the textual password is secure, the effectiveness of the security thus relies on the difficulty of guessing the textual password. Easy to guess textual passwords, such as “password”, are considered insecure and textual passwords that add a number, such as “baloney1”, are considered more secure. Textual passwords, such as “Is8i!br0tw”, are very secure, but difficult to remember. Thus, there is a general inverse relationship between ease of remembering (and communicating to another party) a textual password and the level of security of the textual password.